No dinero, no amor
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Io no puede soportar no tener el control de la situación, aunque parecé ser que nunca tiene el control, cuando Ryuu esta cerca. Advertencia relación chicoxchico. IoxRyuu.


Escucho la sonora alarma con desdén, esta sonaba cuando tenía que revisar sus acciones de okagawa, últimamente la empresa de refacciones estaba teniendo problemas, si esto persistía para el domingo, cambiaria sus acciones a una empresa menos inútil.

Tomó su ipad y observo la bolsa por decimo quinta vez en lo que iba del día. Era increíble cómo podía concentrarse en aquel escandaloso salón. Observo a su alrededor, distrayéndose por tan solo unos segundos de su normal itinerario.

Yumoto se encontraba persiguiendo a Wombat, mientras el pobre animal huía despavorido, se pudo escuchar un último chillido antes de que el rubio logrará atraparlo. Del otro lado se encontraban Kufuin sempai y Kinugawa sempai, con su aura de eterno amor. Cada día se volvían más acaramelados, recordó entonces como iniciaron al fin su relación.

Pasó luego de unos días del incidente con el presidente Kutatsu habían aclarado sus sentimientos y comenzado a salir, Ryuu comentó que sentía lastima por el peliblanco, Io no podía decir que se sentía completamente en desacuerdo con el pelirosa. Porque una parte de él, después de todo, sabía lo que Kutatsu sempai estaba sintiendo. Y entonces recordó al pelirosa y giro su rostro para observarlo.

Ryuu estaba ahí sentado con su teléfono en mano como era costumbre, probablemente hablando con alguna chica, podía escuchar la chillante voz al otro lado de la línea, reclamándole a Ryuu por no haberla llamado en días. Ryuu le explicaba con una sonrisa radiante (la cual ella no podía ver), que había estado ocupado, pero que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Io le miraba intensamente, era obvio que era una mentira, y un pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción creció en él, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pasaron unos segundos antes de que él mismo se percatará, se llevó la mano a la boca incrédulo, tapando la huella de aquella media sonrisa que poco a poco desaparecía de su rostro. Preocupado se riñó así mismo. ¿Estaba realmente sonriendo por haber visto a Ryuu mentirle a aquella chica?, ¿Él realmente había disfrutado aquella mentira?.

No, había sido solo una coincidencia, no era como si aquella mentira lo hubiera emocionado, su sonrisa se debía únicamente a la gracia del hecho, no porque Ryuu significará alguien especial para él.

-¡IO!- Tan encismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta cuando Ryuu había dejado de hablar por teléfono y se había enfocado él, la mano del pelirosa reposaba sobre su hombro, Io podía sentir la mirada confusa de su amigo. ¿Había hecho algún gesto incomodo?, o tal vez había notado su cambio de actitud. Io no lo sabía pero su orgullo no podía permitir que Ryuu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. /Los cuales, ni el mismo había descifrado aún/.

Con un manotazo alejo la mano del pelirosa, y se levanto bruscamente, sus ojos negros afilados, mirando como una molestia a aquel que había perturbado sus pensamientos. Ryuu retrocedió un poco, confundido por la reacción anómala de su mejor amigo.

-¿Que pasa Io?- Io se tranquilizo al ver la mirada realmente preocupada de Ryuu, ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta?, se pregunto así mismo. Sus ojos se suavizaron, mientras evadía la mirada preocupada del resto del grupo. Carraspeo su voz un poco, dándose valor para excusarse. Estaba por hablar, por disculparse, pero de pronto el celular de Ryuu sonó, quitando la atención de todos sobre él.

Ryuu no espero un segundo para contestar, la desilusión se podría haber visto en los ojos obscuros de Io, pero no era tan patético para demostrarlo. Sin ningún otro aviso, tomo su mochila y salió del salón, dejando al resto de sus amigos confundidos.

Caminaba por el extenso pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, tenía apenas unas semanas viviendo en aquel dormitorio. ¿Por qué había aceptado la idea de Ryuu de vivir ahí junto con él?, al contrario que Ryuu, él no tenía la obligación de permanecer en el dormitorio de la escuela.

Suspiro resignado, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que las peticiones de Ryuu le eran casi imposibles de rechazar, al menos para él.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente al pelirosa?.

Recordó entonces el día en que se conocieron, no fue absolutamente nada especial.

El peliverde se encontraba sentado propiamente en una de las bancas de la escuela, él estaba tan solo en primero de secundaria, él no tenía amigos y no los necesitaba, Io siempre cargaba con sus libros y su laptop a todos lados. Estaba aprendiendo a manejar sus cuentas bancarias, y a realizar inversiones en la bolsa, no tenía tiempo de hacer ese tipo de cosas innecesarias como la llamada "amistad". ¿Para que servía de todos modos?, no le encontraba ningún beneficio, al contrario notaba como tendían a despilfarrar dinero en ir al cine a ver películas de mala calidad, o cosas como videojuegos o atracciones.

lo encontraba absurdo. ¿Qué de divertido había en jugar con un aparato tan tonto como ese?

El siempre estaba solo y ese día no era la excepción, tomo su maletín y saco su nuevo dispositivo, en el cual podía checar la bolsa, sin tener que usar la computadora, la ciencia sí que era útil. Pensó. Estaba concentrado en su celular cuando escucho un aparatoso ruido, se giró para ver que había pasado, percatándose que al lado de la banca donde se encontraba, estaba tirada una mochila negra.

Alzo el rostro con molestia buscando al culpable, la molestia visible en sus ojos, pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver, ahí estaba un joven pelirosa con una alegre mirada en el rostro, sus facciones perfectas entonadas en una sonrisa llena de vida, su piel era tan tersa y blanca, que por un momento pensó que se trataba de una chica. Hasta que de su boca salió una voz más ronca de lo que esperaba.

-¡Naruko san!, ¿Te lastime?-Io se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, estaba seguro que iba en su clase, pero jamás habían cruzado palabra antes, de cualquier modo no respondió, le miro con indiferencia. -Perdón, estábamos jugando, en seguida bajo por ella- "Estábamos" pensó, y observo tras del pelirosa tres chicas que reían mientras se burlaban de su "amigo" Zaou kun.

No se percato cuando había tomado el maletín, ni siquiera cuando se había levantado de la banca para tomarlo, hasta que el pelirosa se lo tomo de las manos, con un gracias y un hasta luego.

-De nada- Respondió secamente, al fin saliendo de su trance y regresando a la banca para seguir con lo de él.

Sus acciones, tenía que seguir observando cómo iban sus acciones, se recordó así mismo. Un aumento del 0.7% en las acciones en los productos de vidrio esmerilado, no estaba mal, tal vez debería invertir en esa empresa, había escuchado mucho acerca del despido del jefe anterior, y como el nuevo CEO*(1), había convertido una empresa patética familiar en una empresa extremadamente lucrativa.

-Wow- Una voz lo saco de su razonamiento, y sorprendido encontró al pelirosa sentado a un lado de él, mirándole con curiosidad. -¿Qué haces?- El peliverde le miro receloso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, no lo sabía.

Aún así contesto-Invirtiendo-Ryuu le miro aun más curioso. -No me había dado cuenta de lo obscuros que son tus ojos- Comentó inocentemente, Io le miró entre sonrojado y molesto. ¿De qué rayos hablaba este idiota?.¿Porqué no se largaba de una buena vez?-

-¡Ryuu chan!, ¿Qué haces?, te estamos esperando para jugar- El pelirosa se giró a ver a las tres chicas que le esperaban ya en la esquina del edificio. Una vez más les sonrió y salió corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de su compañero, quien simplemente le ignoro.

Y sin embargo, Io no podía negar que desde esa ocasión, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir con la mirada a donde quiera que fuera el pelirosa, y pronto notó que no solo era popular con las chicas, los chicos también lo seguían a donde fuera. Era como una especie de idol, de esos que salían en la televisión haciendo doramas o películas, y así admitió para sí mismo que las pocas veces que ponía atención a lo que decían sus compañeros de clase, era cuando hablaban de Ryuu.

Sin darse cuenta Ryuu y él comenzaron a hablar más y más, aunque en un inicio era más un monologo del pelirosa. Así que decir cuando comenzaron a ser tan buenos amigos es difícil. Lo único que podía asegurar, es que no había sido de la noche a la mañana.

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se encontró así mismo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Inseguro llevo su mano a la manija de la puerta, escuchó la armoniosa voz de Ryuu y maldijo mentalmente. Realmente esperaba no encontrárselo ahora, ¿Porqué tenía que estar ahí?.

Y sin embargo la abrió, encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro emberrinchado del pelirosa, le miraba con enojo, Io sabía, pero no podía importarle menos, por lo menos en este momento. Solo quería tomar un baño e ir a dormir.

El pelirosa se abalanzó prácticamente hacía él.-¡IO!, ¿Porqué te fuiste así sin avisar?, Estaba hablando contigo- Pero él no le contesto, siguió de largo hasta su closet compartido.

Incluso el closet estaba compartiendo al lado del pelirosa, definitivamente algo estaba mal en su cabeza. Para él era demasiado intimo, y aun así lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces-¡Io!-Llamo por tercera vez, en esta ocasión con una voz más apagada, Io se detuvo un segundo, Ryuu estaba dolido...

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?, ¿Hice algo que te hiciera enojar?- Preguntó al ver que ese último llamado había funcionado, aunque fuera en detenerlo. Naruko dudo unos segundos, realmente no quería profundizar esa conversación-No es nada-

-Pero ... llevas días evitándome ... y hoy cuando te hable tú ...-¡DIJE QUE NO ERA NADA!- Naruko grito perdiendo el autocontrol, ese grito lo había sorprendido hasta él mismo. Finalmente se giro para encarar al pelirosa, y notó la desilusión en el rostro del más bajo. -Ryuu yo ...- Quería decir algo, quería decir lo que sea. Pero ¿Que podía decir?, ¿Como podía excusar su extraña forma de actuar de los últimos días?. El simplemente no ...

No podía decirlo, aun no.

-Lo entiendo- Ryuu le interrumpió, con una quebradiza voz. -Lamento haberte pedido que fueras mi compañero de habitación cuando mis padres me mandaron aquí, era mi castigo no el tuyo- El peliverde desvió su mirada, esa no era la razón, o tal vez era una parte, pero no la razón . -Dile a tus padres que no quieres seguir aquí, ellos entenderán. Yo pediré un cambio de habitación- Los ojos de Naruko Io se abrieron como platos. ¿Cambio de habitación? -No tendrás que vivir más conmigo, me las arreglaré yo solo- Ryuu seguía hablando, pero el peliverde ya no estaba escuchando, todo lo siguiente que escuchaba eran murmullos.

Tras escuchar la propuesta del pelirosa, sintió como su pecho se encogía, la falta de aire se estaba haciendo más evidente. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, decir algo. O si no lo poco que había logrado se iría a la mierda. Y como si eso fuera un incentivo, algo nuevo, algo que aunque ya estaba ahí, no había sido encendido antes, fue finalmente puesto a funcionar.

Ryuu ya no estaba prestando atención a Io, estaba ocupado acomodando algunas de sus ropas en la maleta, la verdad es que no quería tener a nadie como su compañero que no fuera Io. Pero lo último que quería era perder su amistad. Io solo había aceptado su berrinche de acompañarlo a los dormitorios de la escuela, tras ser castigado por sus padres al encontrar que tenía una relación amorosa con una maestra de primaría.

Por eso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo empujo contra la pared, no pudo evitar pegar un grito.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la insería, pero cuando los abrió se quedo atónito.-¿Io?- Preguntó inseguro. La mirada de Io era muy intensa, profunda, sentía como eran desnudados sus sentimientos frente al peliverde. Quería preguntar qué ocurría, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, sus labios tan solo se partieron simulando en el intento. Algo dentro de él comenzó a moverse, sentía sus mejillas tan calientes que pensaba que arderían en llamas en cualquier momento. -¿Io?- Esta vez sí pudo articular aunque fuera el nombre de su mejor amigo. Pero el estaba en otro plano, y entonces notó como la mirada se había intensificado, desviándose hacia abajo. Se pregunto mentalmente hacía a donde. -¿Quieres saber qué ocurre?- Ryuu no estaba seguro, algo dentro de él le decía que si aceptaba, las cosas darían un cambio del cual no podría volver. Dudó, estaba asustado, y no podía entender por qué.

-Entonces te diré que es- Io ya no espero por la respuesta del pelirosa, selló sus labios con los de su mejor amigo en un profundo y apasionado beso, agradecía mentalmente la sorpresa implantada en Ryuu, que lo había llevado a separar los labios, permitiéndole penetrar aquella cavidad, con su lengua, explorando cada parte, cada detallé de ella.

Io reconoció que la saliva de Ryuu era increíblemente deliciosa, era dulce y caliente, sentía las manos de su mejor amigo tratando de empujarlo sin mucho éxito, Io era cinta negra después de todo. Y entonces el pelirosa hizo algo con su lengua y perdió toda cordura, siguió explorando aquella cavidad mientras Ryuu suplicaba por un poco de aire entre beso y beso;

Llevo una de sus manos hacía el pecho del pelirosa, primero dando pequeñas carisias alrededor del pectoral, suaves pero intensas, estaba en busca de algo, y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pudo sentir un pequeño bulto por sobre la tela, el erizado pezón de Ryuu rogaba por atención, dos de sus dedos comenzaron a hacerse cargo de él, apretándolo, pellizcándolo, no con mucha fuerza. Un gemido alcanzó a escapar de los labios del pelirosa, Io quería comérselo ahí mismo.

Se apartó unos segundos para apreciar mejor a su secreto amor, y lo que vio lo hizo perderse en la lujuria, Ryuu respiraba agitado, con las mejillas ardiendo, su pecho bailaba en un vaivén tratando de recuperar el aire. -Io- susurró Ryuu rogando. Y ya no pudo contenerse más, tomo del brazo al pelirosa y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

Ryuu calló sobre esta y se quejo, mientras sentía su erección apretar sus pantalones, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Io estaba nuevamente sobre él, besándolo, esta vez más demandante, mordiendo el labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sangrar, y sin embargo lo único que atinaba a sentir era placer, percibió como las manos del peliverde continuaban masajeando su cuerpo, dejando suaves pero demandantes caricias por todo su cuerpo, marcando como propia cada rastro de piel que se encontraban.

Ryuu ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había desparecido la camisa de su pecho; Estaba expuesto a la merced del más alto, Io dejo por primera vez sus labios, bajando lentamente por sobre su cuello, sentía como si fuera un castigo divino, el sentir el caliente respirar del peliverde por sobre su cuello, provocándole un enorme placer cuando dejaba pequeños chupetones en aquella demandante superficie. Io se detuvo en uno de los pezones, dio una pequeña lamida mientras le preguntaba a Ryuu que quería que hiciera en esa zona.

Ryuu estaba tan encendido que a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, contesto -Chúpa...- Y así lo hizo, comenzó con pequeñas lamidas, pequeñas lamidas que lo estaban volviendo loco, después sus labios protegieron el pezón de los afilados dientes de su dueño, y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, como si quisiera sacar algo de ahí. Mientras una de sus manos aprovechaba el momento para bajar hasta un lugar aun más intimo, y sin darle algún aviso, introdujo su mano en la caliente erección que rogaba por atención.

-¡IO!- Chilló el pelirosa de placer, a la vez que sentía su cuerpo ser invadido por una ola de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, la mano del peliverde atendía con un bombeo su llameante erección, era un energético vaivén, de arriba abajo, de vez en cuando tocando con más delicadeza sus testículos. Cuando vio que los pezones de su amado estaban ya hinchados y rosas de tanto jugar con ellos, decidió dejarlos y pasar a algo más.

Siguió dejando caricias mientras bajaba por el pecho del pelirosa, después por el abdomen, y hasta que se encontró frente a frente con la erección de su mejor amigo. "Mejor amigo", incluso esa amarga palabra en esos momentos no podía sacarlo de aquel placentero sueño.

Tomo la erección con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha jugueteaba con suavidad con los testículos. -Ryuu voy a comerte todo- Incluso él no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Sus labios depositaron un suave beso sobre la punta, el pelirosa tembló ante aquel toque, Io sonrió ante aquella reacción, esto apenas estaba comenzando. Y sin darle ningún aviso, introdujo todo el miembro en su boca. La espalda del pelirosa se arqueó, mientras gritaba lleno de placer, podía escuchar entre gemidos su nombre y como si eso fuera su mayor afrodisiaco, se sintió tan excitado, que su propia erección le estaba avisando desde abajo, que también necesitaba atención.

Introducía y sacaba todo el miembro en su boca, chupando la punta, llevando el miembro del pelirosa hasta su garganta, el sabor de Ryuu era exquisito, sentía como su pene convulsionaba en una pre eyaculación, y se detuvo, dejando pequeños y lastimosos besos sobre la punta. -Aún no, tienes que ser mío- Reclamó mientras una de sus manos se introducía en su boca, Ryuu empapó los dedos de arriba abajo, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, cuando Io sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, llevo su mano derecha a la entrada del más pequeño .

Lo sintió temblar, pero esta vez era diferente, Ryuu estaba asustado, alzó un poco el rostro, la duda en los ojos del pelirosa lo hizo detenerse, subió hasta encontrar los labios de su amado, y lo sedujo en un nuevo y desenfrenado beso. Io sabía que tenía el permiso ahora, así que introdujo el primer dedo con cuidado, el pelirosa soltó un gemido que fue silenciado nuevamente por los labios de Io. Dio vueltas, jugueteó con aquella cavidad, mientras la dilataba y preparaba para un segundo dedo, poco después sintió el cuerpo de Ryuu relajarse, introdujo el segundo dedo, y esta vez las caderas de Ryuu comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos, así que decidió que el tercero podría entrar. Los gemidos de placer de ambos no dejaban de salir de sus exaltados labios, cuando Io sintió que no podía más, dejo liberar al fin su erección.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó temeroso por primera vez en el día el peliverde, Ryuu que estaba muy excitado para pensarlo dos veces, tan solo asintió. Y esa fue la única respuesta que necesito el empresario. Acomodo a Ryuu entre sus piernas, y llevo su congestionado miembro hacía la entrada del más bajo, comenzó a introducirla con cautela, aun con toda y la desbordada excitación que sentía, no se podía permitir lastimar a la persona que amaba.

Porque sí, carajo, estaba enamorado de ese maldito pelirosa, era un idiota sin remedio, que estaba loco por aquel mujeriego. Y con ese último pensamiento termino de embestir todo su miembro en la caliente cavidad. Lo envestía con fuerza, con la pasión desenfrenada que sentía hacia el dueño de esa cabellera rosa. Ryuu chilló de placer a la vez que sus manos jugueteaban con la espalda de Io, dejando suaves caricias sobre ella. Ni en su más absurdo sueño, había tenido una sensación así. Io era demandante, posesivo, le hacía sentir hasta cada punta de su ser. Sentía como su cuerpo le pertenecía a aquel peliverde, selló sus labios en los de su amante, mientras este seguía empujando su miembro dentro y fuera.

Sabían que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Io retiró su miembro a pesar de las quejas del pelirosa, se hinco frente a él, para posteriormente aprisionar su cadera con ambas manos, le obligo a levantarla mientras el volvía a penetrarlo, pero esta vez su miembro entró más profundo, tanto que Ryuu pensó que se rompería, chilló mientras el placer lo llevaba fuera de sí. Io sintió como la cavidad del pelirosa se contraía en el orgasmo, e Io también liberaba su liquido dentro del pelirosa.

El placer fue tal ... que ambos cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño.

-Io, Io- El peliverde abrió los ojos refunfuñando, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, pero Ryuu no estaba ahí, frente a él a cambio estaba Yufuin sempai. Asustado se levantó y se encontró así mismo, 100% vestido, y entonces recordó lo que había pasado realmente el día de ayer.

Ryuu y el habían peleado, Io le había gritado que no lo necesitaba, que era una molestia. Y Ryuu había huido fuera del cuarto. -Mierda- se dijó frustrado, mientras se llevaba una mano al rastró. Aquel sí que había sido un sueño muy realista.

-Atsushi cree que deberías disculparte con Ryuu, él está realmente triste sabes ...- Io no contestó. -En fin solo venía a decirte eso- Se encaminó hacia la puerta con la intención de irse. -Por cierto por lo menos deberías decirle como te sientes por él- Eso fue suficiente para provocar una reacción en el peliverde, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y notaba la mirada fusilante sobre él. -No me culpes, gemías mientras decías su nombre, era algo incomodo a decir verdad- Io no espero más para lanzarle lo primero que encontró, amenazando con matarlo si no desaparecía en ese momento.

Apenas lo vio desaparecer se dejo caer sobre la cama, cansado, dolido. ¿Porqué su cerebro había decidido causarle tremenda trampa?.

Notas finales:

¿Y bien?, que les pareció? x´D. Hace mucho que no escribía. tenía ganas de hacerlo. Es un fic corto, probablemente tenga continuación xD.


End file.
